Cosmo
''Saint The Five Senses: The Effect of Cosmo *'Hearing: As a bonafide musician and skilled singer, on a level that many may consider superhuman, Jessica demonstrates an incredible talent in the third sense, and a natural sense at that, the sense of Hearing, one of the five natural senses needed to strengthen and enhance the power of one's Cosmo even further. As this is Jessica's natural affinity, she is most prodiguous with the enhancements provided by this particular sense. Through her mastery over the sense of hearing, Jessica is capable of utilizing several sound based abilities as an offshoot of one of her talents, which in turn enables her to become an incredibly powerful opponent, and allows her to utiilize her music and sound to connect with others on an incredibly deep level, linking and transmitting this sound directly to the brain rather than through the air so that even blocking their ears does not stop her sound from playing, as well as allowing her to create incredibly powerful auditory illusions, that seem to be incredibly difficult to break even if one should break their eardrums. Through her mastery of this particular sense, Jessica is given an incredible level of perceptive capabilties. For example, Jessica demonstrates an astonishing mastery of the sense of hearing, allowing her to perceive the feelings and emotions of those around her through both the sound of their heartbeat, and their movement, essentially granting an advanced, or seemingly clairvoyant sense of empathy towards others should she so choose. Additionally, Jessica demonstrates the ability to pick up on the most minute of alterations to the body based on the sound emitted, from the movement of the muscles and the low frequencies emitted from the contraction and relaxation of said muscles, or their blood flow, something which has actually allowed her to effectively avoid most attacks with incredible ease. In fact, it is this ability especially alongside her mastery of her vocal chords to allow her to demonstrate the phenomena known as absolute pitch (apart from her natural affinity to such a skill). Should Jessica ever be blinded, which she cannot be through the effects of any form of the concept of darkness, Jessica can see through the usage of this sense, as well as hear in ranges well above and below the normal hearing range. However, Jessica can stop her hearing for quite sometime to access the second attribute of Sensory Deprivation, the accumulation of Cosmo. *'Taste: '''The key to her awakened mastery over all things pertaining to her voice and vocal affinities, Jessica has in turn greatly strengthened and awakened her sense of taste, something which in turn renders her ability to speak and use her voice at perhaps one of the highest points it could possibly rest at. As a master of this sense Jessica's voice is considered to be quite legendary in potency, as well as her tongue's sensitivity. Jessica can learn things about people by simply tasting something they ate or drank previously or taste chemicals in the air for a variety of reasons, even the smallest amoung of such a chemical. :*'Nyx, Mother of Discordia: 'Thanks to both her utter mastery of the sense of Taste, as well as her unique capabilities to utterly control and manipulate each aspect of her voice especially when utilized in tandem with her similarly mastered sense of Hearing, Jessica is capable of, like many Saints, creating incredibly powerful ways to use her partiular mastery over such a technique. With this particular technique, Jessica can bend the wills of those around her and hypnotize those who have heard it, working incredibly well with those who possess weaker wills, or those with a lesser sensitivity to the Cosmo, or even those with a lesser sensitivity to both of those senses on a supernatural scale. Considered to be a unique ability known as Charmspeak, Jessica can embed this within her music and even channel it directly to the brains of others without having it travel as an airwave. However, Jessica has also shown the ability to lure persons towards her with a minor tweak to how the power works. :*'Paralysis: 'By humming a melody and utilizing her Cosmo to propogate the sound accross the battlefield, Jessica then goes offkey for a small period of time, or changes the type of sound her lips produce, in turn creating a sort of musical-cognitive dissonance in those who hear her music, given that the melody travelled through the air and struck her foes. While Jessica can in fact use this ability without the enemy hearing it in the traditional sense, the power's strength is still somewhat dependent on that particular ability granted that it had not been heard conventionally. However, assuming it was heard conventionally, the listener is paralyzed. :*'Discharge: Through the use of her voice or a musical instrument like a violin, Jessica is capable of emanating a powerful attack through Sound. By channeling her Cosmo along with the soundwaves generated by either her voice or instrument, creating an incredibly powerful shock of extreme voltages, that cause the area to be filled with this electricity or with flowers in the form of a smalll tornado. The soundwaves themselves are of an extreme frequency capable of propelling the opponent through the air and destroy the enermy's armour as well as their actual body. :*'Healing: '''By hearing the resonant frequency of her particular target through her incredibly powerful hearing, Jessica then imbues the object with a powerful melodic soundwave containing that particular frequency. As a result, through her melody, the object in question begins to heal the damage previously dealt to them, seemingly being reconstructed by the continuation of the sound wave. Jessica can also apply this to herself to heal from injuries in battle. The Sixth Sense: Intuition The most basic manifestation of the transcendent sense that is Cosmo, Intuition is the power inherent to all capable of feeling their own cosmo and the cosmo of others, with it's basic use distinguishing a Saint from any ordinary fighter. Allowing the user to both feel/sense and utilize cosmoenergy, and vastly augment the potential of one's body to levels beyond what is normal to most beings, Jessica is capable of masterfully utilizing this sense, due to both being very prodiguous in the art, and a member of the Lockhart family of Saints. Often thought to be the source of life for all living beings and the fundamental reason behind the existence of matter in the universe, Jessica is capable of creating and manipulating this power to devastating effect, unleashing the power of several worlds upon her unsuspecting opponent. Jessica hails from the Lockhart family, a dynasty of matriarchal Saints who have successfully cultivated exceptional levels of Cosmo. With the ability to wield Cosmo being deeply, deeply integrated into her very blood, Jessica has enormous potential as a Saint, having discovered and first using Cosmo at a very young age. Due to Cosmo being so intimiately linked with emotions, a serious situation may trigger an upsurge in anger and fighting spirit/determination/willpower, allowing for brief increases in power. Cosmo is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. The sixth sense allows the user to accomplish nearly incomprehensible feats for any mere mortal, such as mind reading, or speaking with the dead. *'Nature Communication:' Jessica, as a masterful Saint, is capable of merging with the World or Nature, becoming an existence that loses most, if not all traces of presence (rendering extremely, extremely difficult to detect), and vastly increases her speed and offensive power. In addition, Jessica is also capable of psychrometically and/or intuitively collecting the Nature to extract information from the source, letting her know the exact location of targets and even maintain a near clairvoyant ability to predict future events, functioning in combat in a vein similar to the revered Sharingan's powers. This ability, over the years, has been compared to much stronger abilities such as Kenbunshoku Haki as well as the Intuition ability of other occupations and powers due to Jessica's ability to constantly have this power active as well as the fact that the power now requires absolutely no focus or concentration and allows her the ability of vanishing and reappearing before her opponents in a vein similar to teleportation. :*'Sekishiki:Jessica, through extension of her powers to connect to the Nature aroound, her, is not only capable of visiting the world of spirits, but talking to and affecting disembodied souls in a manner most are unable to, completely carrying on casual conversations with souls and fighting them if need be. Jessica's incredible control over souls and spirits is noted to work in a manner different from other spiritual based occupations such as Meisters and Shamans, in that they utilize either the very aspects of the Underworld and manifest them, as well as utilize the immense unawakened sensitivity of spirits remaining in the area to generate powerful attacks while simultaneously sending them back to the afterlife. This also allows her to, once souls are freed and escape the thralls of such beings, send them back to the afterlife in a powerful explosion that is a resultant of bending the Big Will to move souls back into the plane of the dead. However, this is known to not work on living beings and souls, as that particular technique is said to be a technique lost to the ages. In addition, Jessica can use the lingering souls of the environment around her to charge up several powerful moves, vastly enhancing the powers of what previously were mere Cosmo-energized blasts of power. Since the acuqiring of a newfound talent with this technique, Jessica has been noted for summoning the incredible power of a master of Sekishiki to the table, taking her power to even higher heights. As the years have gone on, Jessica's talent has increased to the point that she has practically achieved a similar level of capability to the Saints of the previous universe, in the fact that her regular physical attacks can effect the intangible beings in the environment/surrounding area by directly striking the soul of the opponent, bypassing the elemental material their body is composed of to attack the substantial soul of the particular individual. ::*'Sekishiki Kisoen: ' This particular application of Sekishiki takes advantage of her birthsign of Cancer, enabling her to incinerate the world around with the mighty flames of the Yomotsu Hirasaka to feed on the souls of whatever it touches, and kill even immortals once their immortality is soul based, but may be ineffectual against those with physical immortality. ::*'Seikishiki Konso Ha: '''Jessica is also capable of attracting lost souls to the palm of her hand to produce an incredible explosion, initially producing a luminous ray which strikes his fire and causes souls around them to hurt the opponent, the magnitude of the explosion being proportional to the strength of the actual spirits being used and the number it is being applied to. ::*'Underworld Energy Slicer: 'Already existing technique came up with by herself., accidentally deleted. ::*'Evil Spirit Technique: 'Uses it only with Enchantment anyways. ::*'Dance of the Underworld Spirits: 'Boom. *'Atomic Destruction: 'Allowing Jessica to bypass conventional durability, the most basic technique of all Saints may also be the most utterly astounding power available to them. Jessica is capable of destroying the atoms of a substance, and as atoms form everything from organisms, water, air, light, and everything else in the known Universe, this ability allows Jessica to obliterate defenses, and be more readily capable of defeating solid elemental attacks. *'Telepathic Mind Reading: 'A Saint, being naturally enlightened to the power of Cosmo, is capable of demonstrating a vast swathe of potential sub-senses. Strong in the field of psychic Cosmo usage, Jessica is capable of reading the minds of the weak-wiled, and penetrating the mental defenses and safeguards, atleast to a limited extent, of those with even a stronger will than she does. This enhances her ability to read and predict the opponent's next move, one of the key characteristics of a Saint's fighting style. This also allows her information gathering and reconnaissance abilities to be amplified greatly. **'Mental Blow: *'Telekinesis: '''Though not as developed as a Psyren's usage, Saints too, upon the achieving of the Sixth and basic sense of Cosmo, are capable of lifting and effectively maniulating objects with their mind, lifting heavy objects beyond the capability of most persons for a vast variety of reasons, and condensing their telekinetic power into psychokinetic crystals for the sake of furher, more versatile telekinetic applications. *'Physical Attribute Augmentation: Jessica is capable of greatly strengthening all aspects of her physical abiltiies with the power of Cosmo, with the only limit to how strong she can get physically being the upper limits of her Cosmo and the amount of Cosmoenergy she can readily utilize. It is hard to explain or describe how much more powerful she can get physically considereing her normal stats, but upon increasing her power, Jessica is capable of taking her strength to levels that put many to simply stare in awe. *'Elemental Cosmo: '''Cosmos can possess an elemental attribute, that can greatly strengthen the power of one's Cosmo when utilized. here are seven Elements with their respective Strengths and Weaknesses. The Elements are Water, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Light and Darkness. Working in a similar manner to the elemental balances of shinobi, with Darkness and Light being the Saint's equivalent of Yin and Yang, regardless of the advantages capable of being held by more powerful elements, if one's Cosmo is inherently superior to the opponent then the element will maintain superiority even if it would be naturally impossible. Despite Jessica's relatively upbeat, happy personality, Jessica's attribute is indeed the power of Darkness. The contrast between her personality and her Cosmo attribute is considered to be a direct representation of the Lockhart prophecy of being The Light Wielding Darkness. Wielding one of the rarest types of Elemental Cosmo, and one on par with Light, Jessica's potential with her Darkness Cosmo is surprisingly high, capable of disarming powerful opponents with it. *'Crystal Wall: Jessica is capable of conjuring an immensely powerful barrier constructed entirely put of psycho-power, between herself and an object, and is capable of defending and reflecting against, most if not all times of attacks. Capable of defending the user against psychic and Cosmo attacks, in addition to things like gases and poisons, rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. This is perhaps one of Jessica's most powerful defenses, and has enabled her to protect herself against the most powerful of strikes. * *:: Crystal Robe: 'A much weaker variant than the Wall, Jessica is capable of wrapping a minature wall around her body to protect herself from minor injury and further damage. In addition, by applying the robe to specific areas, for example, wounds, she can accelerate her body's healing factor by allowing it to clot faster as well as removes the chance for infections to get into her body. *'Crystal Net: A variation of the technique Crystal Wall which creates a psycho-power made spider web. This web can refrain the movements of the targets that get in contact with it, while being incredulously difficult to break. Stops movement such as physical, teleportation, as well as completely paralyzes the opponent unless retracted. *'Sensory Annihilation:' This ability allows Jessica to withdraw all the senses from the opponent; all five regulars plus to some extent consciousness, leaving the opponent completely incapable of activity and lose the capability to be considered as possessing the characteristic or irritability, one of the characteristics of living beings. However, this technique is rendered wholly incapable of affecting any being who has attained the Seventh Sense. *'Raw Cosmoenergy Manipulation:' **'Maiden's Burst: '''Explosive wave but with Cosmo. **'Pulse: An incredibly basic usage of Cosmoenergy, Jessica exerts her Cosmoenergy in the surrouniding environment, realeasing a wave of force that overpowers the underlying portion of the Big Will in her direct surroundings due to it being so far spread out. Releasing her Cosmoenergy, Jessica is capable of overpowering the sensitivity of most things in her direct surroundings, knocking persons unconcious lest they be capable of resisting her Pulse through the use of a vastly superior Cosmo, another Pulse or sufficiently strong willed, (Haoshoku Haki counts as a Pulse in this scenario too). This particular usage of Cosmo is a special technique of her mother's family. This has also been known to cause destructive effects on the surrounding area, breaking apart the rock underneath her and cracking the ground beneath her, even casually displacing the very waters she stands next to, due to the fact that all things are made of what Saints refer to as the Big Will. **'Rayneira: '''She's the Cosmo trigger in Jess's mind for this ability, Infusion of positive energies embodied deeply by her Cosmo to heal and restore things, strengthen barriers and objects, strengthen herself, healing Reinforcement. **'Sumesh: 'Ability to shape the energy and make constructs. The Seventh Sense: Miraculosity An essential factor for any Saint who wishes to go down in the books of history for their immeasurable prowess and talent with Comsoenergy is the surpassing of the mere extrasensory perception afforded to a lesser ranked Saint, to surpass the base nature of Intuition and burn their Cosmo to the point of reaching Miraculosity. With Miraculosity under her grasp, Jessica attains a level of power in the manipulation of Cosmoenergy that far surpasses that of any Saint that still has their power under the level of Seventh Sense, allowing her to accomplish some of the most amazing and mind-boggling effects due to merely possessing this Sense. With this sense, Jessica has achieved a level of power that is normally restricted only to Gold Saints and Gladiators, and it is noted that she is beyond even them in sheer level of control. It would appear that Jessica has inherited the Gold Saint level talent of the other Cancer Saints before, including the legendary Saint Manigoldo. Through Seventh Sense, one effectively has access to what would appear to be a limitless supply of energy, allowing them to vastly augment each and every capability they formerly possessed to incredible heights regardless of it's origin. The Seventh Sense also allows Jessica to fight and operate normally even if all of her senses should somehow be lost to her. The seventh sense also, through giving the user "infinite" energy, allows the user to move effectively at the speed of light or at least pseudo-light speed, burn their cosmos nigh-infinitely (giving them tremendous endurance and a massive boost to physical power), the ability to heal some physical damage and regain their senses through this healing, among other things. Even things like absolute zero can be both created, and resisted, once one has come to this level of power. This sense also envelopes all other attributes of the last sense, with Jessica retaining the ability sense one's allegiance and even emotions with ease. *'Regeneration/Self-Healing: *'Tremendous Speed:' *'Physical Attribute Augmentation:' *'Nature Communication' **'Nature Unity:' *'Cosmoenergy Manipulation:' **'Advanced Cosmo Impregnation:' *'Affinity for Dimensional Manipulation:' **'Dimensional Transportation to Yomotsu Hiraka and back:' **'Shabadabada:' **'Strengthened Teleportation:' *'Cloth Repairing' *'Sekishiki: '''Previous techs plus the ones under **'Hitodama''' **'Poison Praesepe' *'Starpoint Fist:' Sacred Swords About Jessica Jessica Lockhart was born during an incredibly intense civil war that engulfed the entirety of the island she hailed from, being born as the offspring of a forbidden union between the two warring clans of Erebus at the time. While is is uncertain the exact circumstances that these two clans got into a war over, or even how Jessica's parents ended up in a position where they birth Jessica out of wedlock, it is known that Jessica had lived a subterranean life for most of early childhood years, needing to stay underground to avoid the detection of an ensuing conflict. From birth, Jessica seemed naturally intune with the powwer that was Cosmo, seemingly being birthed and actively utilizing the occupational powers of a Saint without even realizing she was doing so, going so far as to demonstrate potent elemental affiliations. Despite the child's incredibly calm, and happy nature, Jessica for a reason not fully comprehended by the Saints of the modern day was born with a Darkness Cosmo, manifesting at a very young age. While it was known that those birthed under the sign of Cancer naturally demonstrated a prodiguous talent and inherent affinity to the arts of Sekishiki and Praesepe, Jessica was also born quite close to the sign of Leo, a sign known to have birthed an incredibly legenedary Saint according to the mythologies of Erebus. Regardless, while Jessica's sign might have explained her element to some degree, it never quite explained why she was born with such naturally powerful Cosmo. Having been couped up for pretty much most of her early childhood years, one would be surprised to hear that Jessica also appeared to lack no social skills, and would not be afraid even when placed in an illusion before an entire crowd. The training to utilize Cosmo was rigorous if one was to truly consider themselves an official, traditional Saint, something that Jessica's parents wasted no time in forcing upon her, immediately teaching her the basics of Cosmoenergy at an age where most would not quite understand it due to her showing her potential much earlier than the average child. Even then, women were known to make some of the strongest of Saints and had a much more natural affinity to the energy. Maybe that explained Jessica's talent, having after all come from a matriarchal lineage of women who demonstrated a prodiguous talent in the manipulation of Cosmoenergy on one hand, and men who channeled the power of Nature through Cosmo and dabbled in sorcery (magic), allowing them to blend both as a fighting style as well as awaken the strange phenomena that those of the Saint occupation would call magic despite not using any mana. To the young couple, Jessica was what could be achieved should the war be ended, a fusion of both clans and the best of both worlds. Which would end up being ironic, as she became the one to end the war herself. Jessica's lack of true social awkwardness was not simply due to sheer luck and without a deeper explanation, as it was completely intertwined with exactly how her skill with Cosmo had even become noticed. Jessica, as a small child, just like many others, needed imaginary friends, though perhaps for different reasons than most. Hearing of the war raging on above her head at night terrified her, and in the same way that any other child would imagine things that are not dare to comfort her, so too did Jessica begin to conjure up these beings, manifestations of her own elemental Cosmo and shadow that revealed themselves in three forms, each representing a different aspect of her and her fears. The first of these to be brought into life was the Knight, a noble being conjured out of the best portions of his princess' shadow, incapable of lying or being dishonest in the least with immense physical capabilities, capable of shattering rock without even being fully formed. The second of these was the Damsel, a shadow that took on her very appearance with the only method to distinguish them being the yellow eyes that she possessed against Jesica's own blue, seemingly representing the magical abilities she held latently from her father as she would later turn this aspect of herself into her Darknight Identity. Finally, the last of these was the Stallion, the companion of the Knight, capable of an incredible speed and made to protect Jessica no matter what, imbued with a consciousness by Jessica's focus and Cosmo .This shadow displayed quite the ability to utilize Cosmo, the energy Jessica would subconsciously be activating, replicating most feats Jessica was actually capable of and occassionally adding it's own flare. Jessica would often sing to them, harnessing a naturally melodious voice and singing talent. However, despite all of this, neither Jessica, or her parents were truly prepared for the roof to come crashing down, quite literally. Immediately being sensed, the intruders immediately began to break down the entrances to their hiding spot, as Jesica's parents immediately told her to run. And run she did, quite like the wind. Cosmo, after all, was a power that made individuals without a similar power stand no chance, and even if a young girl was to awaken it, she would still be capable of accomplishing feats that no normal child possibly could at that age. Speeding away from the cave, Jessica was nothing more than a pink blur, trusting that her parents would remain safe. However, despite Jessica's best attempts, she was caught in the crossfire of the attacks of opposing clansmen, and albeit her potential and aptitude relative to her age, she was hit with a powerful gust of Cosmo enhanced wind and sent flying, with her own Cosmo protecting her from the impact. In the meantime, Jessica's trio of manifestations seemingly slowly crepy into the background, noticing what had occurred and later becoming the three individuals who would become known as the Dark. Second Beginnings Jessica would reawaken in the sandy shores of a beach on the edges of Erebus, which would in turn mean it was at the very boundaries of the island of Chaos. Awakening with no memory of exactly what had occured, Jessica remembered all her skills, all her talents, but could not for the life of her remember the event that had previously occured. As far as she could remember, her name was Jessica Lockhart, and based on her ability to manipulate Cosmoenergy, it would mean that she would be a Saint of the island's female clan. Attempting to brave her way further into the villages of the small island, Jessica would come across a strange looking person, dressed in silver armour. With, or without her memories, Jessica's cheery nature never changed, perhaps only become greater due to her being oblivious of everything that was going on around her. Simultaneously, as the reawakened Jessica emerged at the edges of Erebus, her old friends were up to something. Having been tasked specifically with Jessica's protection and friendship, these manifestations immediately placed protection as the more important one of the two objectives, needing her safe before they could become "friends" with her once more. Possessing the knowledge of Jessica, what these individuals did not wholly possess, was her personality, being mostly rational entities with portions of Jessica's personality reconstituted to fit what they each meant thematically to her at their point of creation. It might have been childish logic, and it might not have made sense had Jessica created these beings while older, but they operated on a perverted logic of protection. Believing that it was better that the girl's parents were to be kept away from her for her own good, and that she should go live with the family of her mother, Jessica's parents were abducted as the Dark painted themselves as malevolent beings to attain the level of concentration need to continue to sustain themselves in the future, and guarantee Jessica's further protection. After doing so, they could set their sights on ending the war. However, it would appear that all was not lost for Jessica. With a cosmoenergy signature that, to those advanced in it's perception, clearly keyed her in to the Lockhart family, Jessica had bumped into what appeared to be a fellow clanswoman, who appeared not to be hostile towards her. Despite Jessica's cosmoenergy signature being close enough to the Lockhart's, it was surprisingly like her own, as it was, different. Jessica simply watched the woman dispatch several assailants in awe, as she stretched out her hand as if for Jessica to grab it afterwards. According to what she could sense, nothing was wrong with the woman. She was genuine. Jessica took the woman's hand herself and grabbed it, feeeling any confusion she had slowly being comforted. She walked Jessica to a small cabin, and asked her to stay there, for her own sake. Every now and then, the silver armoured woman, otherwise known to Jessica as Elaine, would come and visit Jessica, and to Jessica, this woman was no different from an older sister. Elaine and Jessica quickly bonded over singing, as whenever she was around they would dramatically sing to each other as if apart of some Disney film, Jessica still being completely unaware of what exactly was going on around her. The skills Jessica had obtained prior to becoming an amnesiac would come in handy during her cabin life, as Jessica would cultivate a natural talent with plants that she encountered, a skill yet again usually related to those of the light Cosmo element, as anything she touched appeared to spring to life and flourish. Even for Elleen, Jessica was a weird one, seemingly not worried at all about her own lack of memories, and instead seemed fine living life the way she was currently. Maybe it was for the best? She was atleast a few miles away from combat zones, and she was under her own protection, in Elleen's mind, Jessica was probably the safest she would ever be. Regardless of this, Jessica was still a small bit, lonely, with her memories gone and having grown a bit, as well as the Dark being somewhere out there, she had to find something to occupy her time. Whenever Elleen visited, of couse she had a very fun time, but occassionally having fun and just taking care of a garden was not very Jessica like. So how very convenient was it when Jessica came across what appeared to be, in Elleen's room, a small studio, outfitted with a small camera and a microphone. Already enjoying singing, she much rather preferred pretending to do it for an audience, reasoning that if singing made her happy, then maybe her singing could make others happy. Sitting on the small stool that happened to be placed in front of the camera, Jessica imbued a small amount of her Cosmo into the microphone as it suddenly came on, as she began to put together lyrics. Every other week, whenever her foster sister was not around, Jessica would continue to do this, and slowly got more invested in doing so, going so far as to sit down in her spare time and attempt to come up with lyrics for her singing time. It was only about the tenth week of doing this that Elaine would come home earlier than expected, checking the Shinsekai's equivalent of the Internet as well as the tone dials that she bought recently to try to listen to some new music, that she would see Jessica, her sister, for some reason on both the tone dials and the webs. Rushing into her room at an incredible speed, Ellene would ask Jessica if she was trying to get herself discovered. Jessica expected a bad reaction, but this was a tad bit worse than she expected, unaware at what exactly she got herself into. However, upon seeing Elaine angry, Jessica couldn't resist the urge to mimic her voice, repeating every word she said. Elaine of course, freaked out, confused as to what the hell the younger girl was doing. Never in her wildest dreams would Jessica believe that this camera wasn't just storing things on it's personal memory, but rather was meant to begin uploading what she was doing. Elaine sat down and explained to Jessica that through deductions and investigations she had been carrying out for the past few months since she found her, she learned who Jessica's parents were, and her true family, going so far as to explain to Jessica her personal status. Unlike Jessica, who had not yet been discovered, Elaine herself was the child of an affair between the two warring clans over atleast a decade before she was born who was found out during the heights of the war. Elaine planned to either come together and end the war, or to search for a way to make a name out there in the outside world so she could escape from the conflicts that befell their island before meeting the girl. Jessica, had inadvertently ruined her plans, by revealing her own voice to the world, Elaine explaining to Jessica the fact that no matter how hard she tried, her vocal prowess would never quite match up to the younger girl. Jessica was overwhelmed of course, and began to fire questions at her older sister based on all of these relevations. Who were her parents? What were their names? Why were they not around? How did Elaine find this out? What happened to them? With everything being revealed to her so quickly, Jessica was confused and desperately needed answers, this eventually setting the stage for Jessica's desire to find out exactly what had happened to her parents. Elaine sadly did not have the answers to all of Jessica's questions, which disappointed Jessica, but at the same time inspired her to go figuring out what had happened. Additionally, Jessica would offer quite childishly to continue singing, and put the money she got from her singing into Elaine's goal, feeling bad for robbing her of her plans. While it wasn't the safest thing, Jessica as a singer would be way safer than her as a singer, and the girl already had a superior voice, so instead of scolding her in anyway, at this point, all Elaine could really do was cry tears of joy. As time passed, Jessica managed to slowly accrue fame, having started from childhood and working her way up to becoming one of the most influential names under the age of eighteen in the singing industry, while utilizing her singing career for multiple purposes, including but not limited to obtaining the money for Elaine's travels, as a means to be allowed to travel outside of the island without suspicion to investigate, as well as to earn herself a livelihood. *The war is ended somehow. (Jessica, Her Parents, and Elaine come back together to put an end to the war, the possessors of the Oathbreaker and the Peacekeeper sometime after the four year timeskip. Elraine leaves and goes to visit wherever.) *Jess feels the urge to go find where her parents are *The Dark was trying *Jessica